Criminal
by CrytalineWolf
Summary: [Mafiatale] [Sans x Reader] Well, hello there, thoughts. Never thought I would see you again. Wait- I'm with you the entire time. Yaay... Okay, let's see if I remember what just happened. I was walking down the sidewalk, it was midnight. I was listening to my playlist of Brittany Spears, and I was humming. I heard a gunshot through my headphones, which was down an alley.
1. Chapter 1

Well, hello there, thoughts. Never thought I would see you again. Wait- I'm with you the entire time. Yaay... Okay, let's see if I remember what just happened. I was walking down the sidewalk, it was midnight. I was listening to my playlist of Brittany Spears, and I was humming. I heard a gunshot through my headphones, which was down an alley. I walked down the alley saying "Hello?" and heard hurried whispers. Suddenly I was gagged and I passed out. Yeah, that's what happened. But how long was I out? I look around, but it's only darkness. Heck, I can't even see myself. Wait, do I have a blindfold on me? I reach up to my face to feel if I have a blindfold on. Yep, I do. Time to check where I am.  
I take off the blindfold off, and I'm blinded by a bright light. After getting used to the light I look around the room. It seems normal.. Other than the multiple sets of bunk beds. Heck, I'm on one myself. Everything's grey, which is kinda boring. "Wait- where's my phone?!" I say quietly to myself, checking my pockets. My phone's still on me, thank goodness. I sigh a sigh of relief when I find my phone. I press the lock button, but it doesn't turn on. Shoot, that's right. My phone was low on battery when I started the music.. "Damn it. Where's my purse?" I look around to see if I can find my purse, I always have my important stuff in it like my phone charger or my wallet. "Oh, please this cannot be happening," I say to myself while getting up. Maybe I should try and get out? My purse could be anywhere in whatever building I'm in. I grab the doorknob and try to open the door. Locked. Dang it, where else could there be an exit? I look around the room. A desk is next to a wall with a computer on it an a few drawers. Near that computer is another door and next to that is a tiny window. No way am I gonna fit into that. I walk to the door and turn the handle. Not locked, okay. I open the door slowly. It's a bathroom. A well kept one, too.  
I close the door, looks like there's no escape by going through there. What about the computer? I hope that it doesn't need a password, I don't know how to hack. At all. I move the mouse to see if it's on, which it is. It seems to be a windows 8, hopefully there is no password on it. I press the space bar when the lock screen comes up, and it opens the desktop. Thank god it didn't have a password. There was already a document open on Notepad. I clicked its icon on the task bar and it sprang onto the screen. I read its contents.

 _Hello, newbie.  
I bet you're wondering where you are, aren't ya? don't worry, you're not dead and you wont be for a while. Since I am out for the time being, why don't you take a nap? Even though you just woke up, it might be best. See you in the morning, S._

"S?" I said out loud, my eyes already starting to droop. Did they put some type of sleeping gas on this computer?! I mustered enough strength to look at the time before falling back to sleep. Last thing I saw where the numbers 3:48.  
3:48..  
Three forty-eight.. AM..

My head hits the desk and I fall asleep.

I start to regain consciousness again. Damn my head hurts. The room's dark this time and I'm also on the floor. I hear something being put on wood. That S person is probably here. Suddenly a shoe was being pressed to my butt, and then I was kicked. I rolled across the room. I just finally noticed that my entire body is aching. What is this S person? A sadist? "you're finally up," says a masculine voice. I start to sit up, but I wince.

"careful, you might hurt yourself," he chuckles. I look up at the supposed S guy, and I'm met with quite a shock.  
"A.. Skeleton..?" I say aloud and he laughs a 'yes'. He holds up something and even though it's dark I can tell its my purse.  
"you have quite a collection in here, ya know," he says as he pulls out my phone charger, a miniature tablet that works like a computer, my _wallet._  
"Give me that!" I yell and I pounce on him, reaching for my purse before he could find anything else _personal_ in it. The chair that he was sitting on, which was a comfy roller chair, fell over from my sudden weight.  
"you're already pouncing after me, kitty?" he asked, which just left me dumbfounded for a moment.  
"N-no! I'm not! Now give me my purse back!" I reach for my purse which was just out of my reach on the floor. He grabs on my arm with his left skeletal hand, I look down at him quizzically for a moment then get pulled into an embrace. i am unable to breathe for a moment, which is just me being shocked, and when I'm able to voice words the first thing that comes out is a "Let go of me!" with my face extremely bright red. I am especially not a fan of hugs or invasion of personal space. Okay, yeah I was invading his space but I was just trying to get my purse back! Now I'm trapped in his arms. This is so not what I was expecting! Somebody! Anybody! GET THIS DOUCHE OFF OF ME.  
The skeleton has already gone past the personal space boundaries. Now he's smelling my hair AND clothes. THIS GUY IS A FREAK. I mean, why? Why do something this creepy? Is he a stalker, or? Please, someone, HELP ME.  
"you smell so sweet," he says, interrupting my thoughts.  
"What?" I ask.  
"just like a peach," he says. He must be referring to my shampoo and conditioner that I use at home.  
"D-don't make obvious statements! I know I smell like peaches! It's my shampoo you're smelling! Now, please! Let me go!" I whine a little, "Just let me go, please.." I hang my head, and it lays on his chest. I cry silently. I just want to go home.. After a moment, he shifts and sits up, letting me go from his embrace. "Wha?" I voice my confusion.  
"you asked to be let go, so I let you go," he states.  
"Oh.. Does- does that mean I can go home?!" I ask excitedly. I know it's a childish question and that there's a _very_ slim chance of this being true buut maybe..  
"no," he says flatly.

I knew it.  
"B-but I need to go home! My work- I-I can't just skip it! I have responsibilities!"  
"and you have been freed from them. We already done our research about you. we went over and told them that you have been relieved of your duties until further notice."  
"Further notice? What do you mean?"  
"you are being hunted down, missy." Missy?  
"Are you serious?!" He nods. "Aaaah?! What am I gonna do?! I didn't even know- I mean! What? How?! Just! HOW?!" I ask frantically.  
He shrugs his shoulders, saying, "i don't know why, missy. maybe you should ask them, maybe?"  
"I'm not dealing with sarcasm!"  
He laughs at my statement. "of course you aren't. look, we are just gonna protect you until the situation's solved. until then, you're gonna spend every waking moment in our warehouse. think of us as.. bodyguards," he finishes.

This is is way too much to handle.


	2. Chapter 2

This is so fucking surreal. I mean, how is having a mafia full of monsters and maybe a few humans here and there NOT? At least they aren't bothering me, except for stupid S guy. He said he would never tell _anyone_ his actual name. Maybe S stands for skeleton? Or it's the first letter of his first or last name, who knows? And at least the food is good, right? I've always liked meatloaf.. But the scenario of the cafeteria is kinda.. Dull. I mean.. Ugh, I'm rambling in my head again. But isn't that the place where I can ramble without being judged? I mean, yeah it is, but sometimes I even judge myself for it.  
 _ **SLAM!**_  
I drop the fork I was using to eat the meatloaf, and is faced with another monster in front of me. This one a fish.. Lady.. Person.. Yeah.  
"So," she starts, "you're the girl we're supposed to be watching, huh?" She said. It almost sounds like her voice is just dripping with anger and.. Hatred. Hatred for me. I gulped, hard, and nodded. I was truly afraid of this lady just by her voice. "WELL, DON'T THINK THAT _I'LL_ BE PROTECTING A PIPSQUEAK LIKE _YOU_ ," she said loud and angrily, "YA GOT THAT?" I nodded vigorously, truly afraid of what she was capable of doing to me. Wring my neck? Punch my chest and rip out my soul? I gulped at the thought. Maybe I shouldn't think of such gruesome things.  
"Undie! Don't scare the her like that!" said another female voice.  
"Al," 'Undie' said. It kinda sounds like she means underwear, which I can't help but snort at. 'Undie' looks at me with hatred again, but I'm too busy laughing big my ass off to notice.  
"What?! You got a problem with her nickname?!" She snarls. I have a hard time trying to say 'no' around laughter, and I point at 'Undie'.  
"Yo.. Your.. Your name..!" I continue to laugh uncontrollably.  
"IT'S JUST A NICKNAME, YOU TWERP!" Undie yells, but I'm just having the time of my life over here.  
"U-Undyne! P-Please, stop yelling at h-her!" Al pleads.  
"Al, I can yell at whoever I want. Especially towards her. She's got something wrong with me, I've got something wrong with her," Undyne says, standing up and cracking her knuckles. Immediately I stop laughing uncontrollably, but still a little. When Undyne starts to throw a punch at me, though, I immediately stop laughing and fall off the bench, her fist missing my face by mere inches. I scramble back up to my feet in record time and start running away.  
"YOU CANT GET AWAY FROM ME!" Undyne yells, and jumps the table, running after me. Now, I'm scared for my _LIFE_. What will she do if I get caught? Oh, it's so obvious! PUNCH MY FACE IN. I trip a couple times as I run, and gain quite a few onlookers who follow after us yelling "Go, Undyne!" and a few "woo"s.  
I soon meet a dead end, trapped by the crowd and Undyne punching her own palm, getting ready for my pummeling. I back up against the wall, my heart pounding what feels like 500 miles per minute. She inches closer to me, the crowd getting anxious and cheering her on to punch me more. After another "woo" Undyne swings her fist at me, I put my hands up so her hand doesn't make contact with my face and I close my eyes tight. Her fist never makes contact with any of my body parts.  
I open my eyes slowly and lower my hands, only to be met with a scaled fist that's been sharpened. My throat makes a squeak noise at the encounter, but then I notice a blue aura. What seemed like hours were only mere moments, and I heard a familiar voice chuckling.  
"i thought i told you to not get in trouble, missy," I looked towards the voice, the crowd had parted and showed it was S. Just as I thought. S walked up to me and grabbed one of my raised arms. He looks like he's mad.  
"L-look! It- it was an accident! I didn't mean to! Please believe me, S!" I pleaded as he dragged me away from the crowd of people.

 _ **SLAM!**_

S's arms trap me against the wall. He has taken me into another room, probably to give us privacy. I don't know what's up with this guy, did I piss him off? I hope I haven't. I didn't mean to.  
"you have a thing for ruining your own reputation, don't you?" S asks.  
"I-I-I don't mean to! Her name-! I mean her nickname! It was just funny- I couldn't hold it in! Please don't blame me for it!" I yell, but not too loudly. S sighed loudly, "fine, but only for this time. you better stay away from any of us that might do anything similar to you. i'm not protecting you for nothin'." And S leaves me there, against the wall alone.  
I walk out of the room he took me into, looking around. I saw S with another skeleton.  
"BROTHER!" He yelled. "WHAT WERE YOU AND THE HUMAN GIRL DOING IN THAT ROOM ALONE?" He asks. S moved his head to look at me, which freaked me out. A lot. His eye glowed a pretty cyan, but he was still scary!  
"i was just tell in' her to stay away from undyne, it's pretty obvious she hates her," S lied. No, it wasn't just that! HE THREATENED ME!  
"AH, I SEE, BROTHER. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH HER NOW?" the innocent skeleton asked.  
"i'll see to that later. for now, let's just let her settle in," S laughed. I hope he knows that I'm RIGHT HERE.  
"ALRIGHT, BROTHER. I SHALL SEE YOU AFTER PRACTICE THEN?"  
"definitely," S' brother then hopped off, heading towards wherever he was going and waving towards me as he passed. He seems nice, I think? At least he's better than his brother, despite the yelling.  
S walked up to me after a moment of me staring where his brother went. "hey, it's gettin' late, don't ya think?" he asks.  
"Well, I dunno, you never let me even see daylight!" I yelled angrily.  
"oh, I should have told you when you woke up. It's 2:34 am right now, you woke up around 3 pm."  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS?!" I just lost it. From being kidnapped to my sleep schedule being thrown off, I'm just pissed off.  
"calm down, don't worry. i've got a place for you to sleep. follow me," S held out his skeletal hand, and I hesitate to take it. What if he's just tricking me? I don't want to risk that. S noticed my reason for hesitation and spoke up. "don't worry, it's not like i'm gonna kill you or anything. I already promised to be your bodyguard for the time being, and that means I can't put a finger on you," he reassured. I guess that's a good reason,  
"I still.." ..Don't trust you. I say part of it aloud. S makes a 'hmm?' sound.  
"I SAID NOTHING!" I yell, taking his hand. He leads me to an elevator. Hopefully this isn't a long ride..  
I swear, it's already been five minutes and it's still going up. I swear I'm going to vomit. I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SKELETON. He's just standing at the other end of the elevator laughing at my pain. I really hate cramped places. I would rather take the stairs than this! Please, just please get me out of this hell hole. I HATE ELEVATORS!  
"C-can we just get off at this floor and.. _gulp.._ And take the stairs..?" I ask, looking at him. My face is probably all green now.  
"sure, if you would like to fall," he responded.  
"Wha?" I voice my confusion and the elevator door opens. I crawl to it and see that the elevator had stopped, and that there were no walls. I could see the top of the building I was just in. I scurry away, and S pushes the button to close the door while laughing. "You're just here to torture me," I growled.  
"nah, I just wanna mess with ya," he says.  
"I don't believe you."  
"believe in what you want, missy." The rest of the elevator ride was quiet.  
After about another five more minutes the elevator finally stopped and I was able to stand back up without wobbly legs. S exited the elevator, with me following after.  
"this is where you'll be staying, so make yourself at home," he says while picking up a red lily out of its vase and smelling it. "we had asriel research what you liked and sent chara and frisk over to your home to collect your things. heh, for a simple girl your house is a mess."  
"Hey! I'm busy for the entire day, I don't have time for chores!" I say defensively. "Wait, who are they?" I pause. "WAIT, YOU WENT THROUGH MY HOUSE?!"  
"you're pretty simple minded, you know," S stated.  
"Yeah? So what?"  
"nothing." He put the flower back in its vase and walked back to the elevator. "Come back down in the morning for breakfast, i don't want to leave you alone all the time."

"Wait!" I reach my hand out at S, but the elevator door already closed and I was left alone. Again..


	3. Chapter 3

This place up here is pretty big.. Yet it's also pretty small. There is only one room and the roof is just glass. I guess they tried to make it like a penthouse. It's really nice of them to make it like that, but.. This place isn't exactly.. "Finished." There's a constant cold draft coming from _somewhere_ and there is no heating at all. I lie in the only bed, which is as far from the elevator it could be, thank god. Why did they have to make it an elevator? Did they miss that fact about me? What am I thinking? I shouldn't be complaining. I mean.. They are trying to _protect me_ after all. I should just get to sleep and not think about it. But.. The fact that Undyne hates me now just because I thought her nickname was funny.. Ugh! I'm such a horrible person! How could I live with myself?! I pull the covers over my head, and I start to cry. Wait! I said I would think about it! Augh! Okay, just sleep. I close my eyes and move into a comfortable position.  
After a few moments I start rolling around. I sit up and sigh. "I can't sleep," I say aloud. I look to my right, and see a computer on a desk. It's probably mine from home. Maybe there's WiFi here? I hope so. I get up and walk to the computer quickly; the floor is freezing cold! I jump onto the chair, which rolls away from the desk. I lean forward and grab the edge of the desk and pull myself up to it. I open my laptop and press the power button. It has battery, thank goodness. Maybe they messed with my laptop or something, because there are new apps installed onto it. Is it some type of chat device? I hope it doesn't bring me any malware. Opening the new chat device app, multiple tabs pop up on the screen. It looks like people are talking right now. I better not eavesdrop on them, that's rude.  
I notice that there are drawers implemented in the desk, so I open them, curious as to what is being held inside. First drawer I open, the top right. There's a gun inside… NOPE! I'm sliding that back shut immediately. Next drawer holds something of mine. I was actually wondering where I put this at home. Now I can draw on my PC again! Oh, how I missed you, tablet. I open my painting program and begin drawing concept art for the game my group at work was working on.  
"Maybe I can email them? Yeah, I'll just email them when I'm done," I smile as I talk aloud. A _ding!_ suddenly went off from my computer. That startled me for a second, but then I realized that it was the new chat app they installed on my computer. There was a notification on the bottom left of the screen: " _STS wants to chat: you're still up? i thought i told you to go to sleep."_  
"STS? What? Umm.." I voiced my confusion, as usual, and opened it up. Right away, another message from the same person came.

 _"it's s,"_ they said. Now I feel really stupid.  
 _"Yeah? So what? Got a problem with it?"_ I responded, going back to drawing until he messaged back.  
 _"as long as you're not trying to escape through the internet. i can see whatever you're doing on there. what are you doing, anyway?_ "  
 _"I am making concept art for my work, thank you very much."  
_ _"work? i thought i said you were relieved of work until further notice."  
_ _"You did. It's just I'm the only artist in my work group and I have to help them make the game at least a little. I can do it from up here, so don't worry about me."  
_ _"i am not worrying about you. just go to bed. it's 5 in the morning."_ Already five? I definitely wasn't asleep for that long. Heck, I wasn't asleep at all.  
 _"Fine, but I'm leaving my laptop on so I can finish this later."  
_ _"do what you want, missy."  
-STS left the chat._  
I seriously don't know what's up with this guy. It's like.. It's like he acts like he doesn't care. Ugh, I can't believe this. I get off of the chair and head back to bed.

The sun has already risen. That glass roof is _very_ useful when you want to know where the sun is. I didn't get any sleep at all. My eyes are already drooping, I can't believe that I'm tired _now._ The elevator's door opens up and I turn my head towards it. S walks out of the elevator and towards me. I hide my head under the blankets.  
"come on, it's time to get up, missy," he says while walking up to me.  
I moan in response. "Too tired."  
"that's what you get for staying up all night. come on, breakfast is made in the cafeteria."  
"Let me sleep," I say through a pillow.  
"nope, not gonna let you skip out on a meal," he says, picking me up by the waist and carrying me over his shoulder grabbing the blanket with me.  
"Let me go.." I say groggily.  
"nope."  
"Why not?" I whine  
"I already told you why," at his response I lazily hit his back. He acts like he's been majorly hurt, but doesn't drop me.  
"Don't act stupid," I say.  
"tryin' not to be."  
He walks into the elevator and presses the down button. I can already feel myself freaking out. Why do they have to make elevators so small?

I'm not sure why they're treating me like royalty or something, but a breakfast that's all… Pancakes. Maybe some waffles here and there. And bacon. There is definitely bacon. I look at S, confused to why they're treating me like this. He doesn't even look at me. I look at everyone else.. Which is kinda stupid because there is nobody else and yet there is this big giant buffet of.. Pancakes. Who would turn that down anyway? I certainly wouldn't.  
"you gonna start eatin'?" S asks suddenly. I nod and fill my plate of my favorite foods.  
After I start eating, I can't help but notice S not eating. I decide to speak up. "Um.."  
"what is it?" He asks, and I can tell there is probably a hint of annoyance.  
"Are you.. Not going to eat?" I finally say.  
"i can eat later with everyone else," he responds.  
"Everyone else?! You mean that NOBODY HAS EATEN YET?!" I yell, causing an echo.  
"pipe down on the volume, missy, i'm right here."  
"Sorry.."  
S sighs, "yes, nobody has eaten yet. they're not even up and awake. i made it so you wouldn't get into trouble again, got it?"  
I nod at his slightly harsh tone. I kinda feel bad that no one has eaten yet, especially him. Isn't he supposed to be the ringleader of this whole charade?  
I finish my meal and S starts to walk off.  
"H-hey! Where are you going?" I yell after him.  
"i'm just gonna go wake everyone up. why don't you head back on up to your penthouse room?" he responds, waving as he continues to walk away. I get up, grabbing my blanket and dishes. I look around to find some place to drop them off for the person who washes the dishes. I feel bad for whoever does that. Because that's a lot of dishes.  
I walk out of the cafeteria, only to realize that I literally don't know the layout of this place. I would be wandering for hours until I find the elevator, which I seriously don't want to be in. If only S, or _somebody_ was here to help me get back. Or maybe I should have just payed attention. That would have helped, too.. A lot.

And.. I'm lost. I knew that I shouldn't have left the cafeteria. I knew I should have just followed S! that would have made it SO MUCH EASIER. But, no. I went downstairs and ended up in some type of basement that's FREEZING COLD. What is this? A freezer down here? And I can't even find my way back up. I keep passing stairs that go down eve more, but none that go UP. I NEED TO GO UP. Ugh, thank god I have a blanket with me to keep me warm. Thank god that this blanket is a thick one and not thin like the others on my bed. I swear, when I find S I'm gonna make him draw a flippin' map of this place for me. And I'm gonna make him make it DETAILED.  
I sit down. I can hear everyone through the ceiling. They sure are very loud when they want to be. But, since the voices coming from upstairs have no source except for above the ceiling, I have no chance of finding the exit. All I can do is just wait for someone to find me down here. I bet I'll be dead before any of that happens. I wrap myself in my blanket so I can preserve body heat and shift around so I could get some shut eye.

~S's P.O.V.~

"BROTHER!" I hear pap yell right behind me, almost making spit out the ketchup I was drinking.  
"sup, pap?" I said nonchalantly.  
"I CANNOT FIND THE FEMALE HUMAN. DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHE MIGHT BE?"  
"up in her little tower, of course."  
"BUT SHE'S NOT THERE."  
"what do you mean she wasn't there? i bet you five dollars that she was just hiding somewhere and you couldn't see her because you stayed in the elevator."  
"I'LL TAKE YOU UP ON THAT BET BECAUSE I DIDN'T STAY IN THE ELEVATOR. I ACTUALLY WALKED OUT OF THE ELEVATOR FOR A FEW SECONDS!"  
"oh, so facing your fears, huh?"  
"YES I AM."  
"alright, i'll go get her. it's lunchtime, anyway," I said, getting off of the bench table and walking towards the elevator. Of course she would be up there, only other way she wouldn't be up there is if she got lost, and it's pretty easy to not get lost around here.  
I walk out of the elevator and call for her. "missy, it's lunch time. where are you?" I look around the room, checking under things in case she _was_ hiding. She was truly not in the room at all. Her computer hasn't been touched since last night, and her bed doesn't have any signs that she sat or lied down on it. Did she truly get lost in this place? I head back into the elevator and wait until it reaches the ground floor. Papyrus was waiting for me to get back. "BROTHE-!"  
I cut him off by handing him five dollars and saying "get a small search party, she's lost in the buildings somewhere. i'll search the basement. it's a pretty simple layout down there."  
"AYE, AYE, BROTHER!"  
"what did i tell you about being a pirate, pap?"  
"TO NOT BE ONE…"  
"good."  
And with that I head downstairs into the basement. This chick has got to be _crazy_ to 'accidentally' end up down here.


	4. Chapter 4

I could feel something poke into my shoulder. It was a little sharp. Then a shake. Another poke. A poke in the nose. Okay, this was getting annoying. I was shaken again and I opened my eyes. Okay, wow. I can barely keep them open and everything looks super blurry. I rub my eyes and look back up. I see S.  
"you're finally awake. i've been poking and prodding you for quite a while."  
"What time is it?" I ask, totally ignoring what he just said.  
He looked at his watch and nonchalantly answered, "four fifty-eight pm. why'dya ask?"  
"FOUR FIFTY-EIGHT?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SLEEPING SCHEDULE?!" I yell in his face, shaking his shoulders.  
"not my fault you're the one who got lost. i don't see how this place would be easy to get lost in."  
"You might not know this, but it's VERY easy to get lost in this place."  
"anyway," he says as he stands up, "let's get back upstairs. everyone's waiting." He holds his hand out to me. I reach out for his hand slowly, and hesitate slightly. He pulls me up to my feet and leads me back to the ground floor.  
"FEMALE HUMAN!" yelled a familiar voice. I was suddenly hit with a big hug and lifted off the ground, "IT IS VERY NICE TO FORMALLY MEET YOU! I AM PAPYRUS, BUT YOU MAY CAL ME WHATEVER YOU WANT."  
"It's… nice to meet you.. Papyrus..!" I say, trying to breathe. Being squeezed with a hug by a skeleton is NOT a good thing. Soon he lets me go and I almost fall onto my butt. He grabs a hold of my shoulders to help me balanced. I look up at him. He's pretty tall for a skeleton.  
"I HAVE DECIDED TO SHOW YOU AROUND, BUT SINCE YOU WENT ON YOUR EXPEDITION YOU DON'T NEED THAT, DO YOU?"  
"Oh, no! I do need that, thank you very much! It might help since I don't actually know the place."  
"THEN WE ARE OFF!" Papyrus picked me up again and carried me by my waist, putting my weight on his hip and he ran off to show me around the place.  
Only I didn't know that S was looking at me the entire time.

At the end of the tour Papyrus gave me he dropped me off at my penthouse. He didn't even leave the elevator while I ran right out of it. We both laughed and he told me that he didn't think that this room is stable yet. It definitely wasn't finished, but I thought it was stable. After we said out goodbyes and he left I went on my computer and continued drawing my concept art. When I finally got done with the sketching a _ding!_ went off on my computer and a notification came up at the bottom right of the screen.  
 _"STS wants to chat: hey, missy, it's time to get some rest. i'll keep sending you messages like this every night until you stop complaining about your sleep schedule. good night,"_ it read. I decided to respond.  
" _Ha ha, alright, S. Good night. I'm still keeping my computer on, though!"  
_ _"that's fine, just get some sleep already."  
_ _"Okay, good night."_  
I shut my laptop and head into bed. It's kinda nice to know that you have someone looking out for you, right? Yeah..  
I fall asleep peacefully after that thought.

A female lies on a hammock in the dark, staring at a male looking through a telescope.  
"Sooooo," the female started, "When do we get to, I dunno, KIDNAP HER?"  
The male rolled his eyes while looking through the telescope, "We aren't kidnapping her, we are SAVING her from that stupid mafia. She'll be a great addition to ours. She has great potential. They don't know what they're dealing with."  
"Yeah, yeah. That's niiice," the female's voice drips with sarcasm, "but let's just get on with it, okay?  
"Okaay… Now!" The man signaled and the woman jumped from roof to roof to the penthouse that I was in.

I heard a crash and opened my eyes. The glass roof has been shattered and glass is everywhere on the floor. I wonder how they're going to fix that.. Actually, I wonder "How did that break..?" I say aloud. I get up and maneuver towards my computer. There were a few glass shards on it, but none that would actually damage it. I sighed a sigh of relief because everything important is on this laptop. I swiped the glass off of it carefully so I don't hurt myself. Then I heard the elevator open and the light from it came pouring into the room. I looked towards it, and S was there.  
"S? What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"i heard a crash," he answered.  
"All the way down there?"  
"it's not that far from up here to down there, you know."  
"Oh.. Well, I guess I'll head back to bed, then," I said, turning around and carefully heading back to my bed.  
"wait."  
"Hm?" I turn around, facing S.  
"it might be best if you don't sleep here."  
"Why? I'll be fine, the only problem is if it rains, then everything will be soaked and.. MY COMPUTER WOULD BE RUINED!"  
"yeah, take your computer with you. you can sleep in my bed."  
"But it's your bed.."  
"i'll just sleep on the floor, come on," he said, going back into the elevator and waiting for me.  
"Oh, okay," I said in response. I grabbed my blanket and computer, carefully hopping through the glass shards filled floor. I step into the elevator, and it began its decent. The elevator was filled with awkward silence. Soon the elevator door opened and S walked out. I walked out after him and he led me to his room. It was pretty boring. He grabbed a pillow and set it on the ground.  
"Um.."  
"i thought i already told you, i'll be sleeping on the floor."  
"I know, but.. Um.. I don't mind if.. we sleep in the same… bed.. together.." S looked at me and sighed after a moment.  
"fine, if you really think so," he said as he put the pillow back onto the bed and motioned for me to climb in on the other side. I climbed into the bed, facing away from him. My thoughts are wild with questions of why I even said that to him. After mere moments I could hear him snoring. This comforted me somewhat and pretty soon, I fell asleep as well.  
Soon after, S had started cuddling me, and I would never even know that until I was awake.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up, per usual, to unfamiliar surroundings. I sat up and remembered where I was while looking around the room. I gave a sigh. I looked on the side of the bed S was.. supposed to be. He wasn't there. Does he get up early for some type of practice or something? I get up out of bed, making sure to make the bed before I head out. I left my laptop in the room and my blanket. I don't want to seem like a baby around these.. Tough.. Mafia people.  
I walk out of the room and the halls are just bustling with people. A few humans and monsters say 'hi' to me or wave as I walk past them. I make sure to wave back. I soon reach the cafeteria and, there are more members than I've seen so far before. I start walking towards where they served the food and was given a tray full of eggs and bacon. I thanked them kindly and headed for a seat. There's quite a lot of people here.. I think I'll just sit by myself. I sit at a small table that seats only two people. I eat my meal peacefully. It's a lot rowdier in this room than usual, even though I've only been here, what, three days? I look towards the center of the room and notice that there's a fight going on. From my point of view it looks like it's between a guy made of fire and a girl who looks like a spider. I can't tell what they're saying or if they're saying anything, but it has got to be a bit of a friendly fight, right?  
"you're finally awake," a familiar voice said as S sat down in the chair across from me.  
"S!" I yell in surprise.  
"why don't you keep it down, missy?"  
"Sorry."  
"so you know that thing that happened in your room up there, right?" I nodded.  
"it turns out that it was a break-in. we're investigating who did it and what they were after."  
I gasped and suddenly stood up, making the table move and the stuff on top of it clatter.  
"You don't think.. that they were going after me?!"  
"now why would you think that?"  
"You kidnapped me."  
"true."  
"So what are you going to do?" I ask, sitting down.  
"first, you'll be continuing sleeping in my quarters until this is cleared up. you are not to go anywhere alone outside of the warehouses. got it?" I nodded.

"good. for the rest of the day you may do whatever you want." And he just stands up and leaves, leaving me staring after him. Half of the time I wish he can just sit down with me and we could just talk about… Each other? Maybe something like that, I don't know. I stand up, grabbing my tray and setting it where the rest of the used trays are so they could be washed. I still feel bad for that guy who has to wash all of these.

I walk back towards the elevator, even though I seriously hate elevators still, to fetch some more of my stuff. I know I was told not to go up there anymore but I need to work on my concept art. It's my _job_. I walk into the elevator and brace myself for being inside the tiny space for who knows how long.  
The elevator door opens and I stumbled out of it, almost falling into the glass shards. I carefully walk around the glass shards towards my desk, sometimes moving them around for more foot space. A few times I get cut but I eventually make it there. Opening up the drawer where my drawing tablet is I grab it and start making my way back to the elevator. The sound of glass breaking again is heard behind me, and I turn around slowly so I don't get hurt, only to be met with nobody. Okay, now is not the time to panic, it could very well be just the glass from the roof falling off. Yeah, that's it. I take a deep breath. There is nothing to be afraid.. Of…  
A woman stands in front of me, wearing a strange getup.  
"Hello," she says, "What are you doing up here, hm? Aren't you _not allowed_ to go up here because of the roof?"  
"Um, I, um.." I stutter. Is this the person I was supposed to stay away from?! I need to get out of here, fast! "Uh, hi, Miss.. I'm sorry, but I need to go now!" I slowly inch towards the elevator. The woman stares after me with a demonic-like gaze, turning towards me each time I move. I think this woman is a type of monster. I think.  
"I'm very sorry," I say while getting into the elevator, "but I think somebody is waiting for me down.. stairs?" I say very unconvincingly. I couldn't make this situation any more worse, could I? The woman is suddenly in front of me, holding the elevator door open as I frantically press the CLOSE DOORS button.  
"Aw, you don't have to go with someone so boring, right? Why don't you come with me? I'll make sure to let you have loads of fun!" The woman smiles with her eyes closed. Her teeth.. They are like someone who eats only meat.. I don't want to be with this woman at all! Someone, help me..  
"Uh, no! It's okay, I l-like boring things sometimes! You don't have to do that at all!"  
"You're such a downer, sweetie. Come on, it will be fun!" The woman grabs my arm and I struggle to get out of her grip. Oh god, what did I get myself into!?  
"Please, I don't want to! Just.. Let go of me, please!" I plead, but the woman doesn't let go. She does pause however.  
"Who knew you would be stubborn. You are coming with me _whether you like it or not_ ," the woman growled. She used her other hand to grab my head, and I could feel something inject into it. All my thoughts fade as I fall unconscious.

Wow, this little girl is so fucking stubborn. I can't believe that this is her. Whatever, orders are orders. I shrug and press the down button on the elevator after dragging the girl's body out of it. The elevator starts to go down.

The elevator suddenly opened, which surprised me because nobody was supposed to be up there unless they're fixing the tower. I go up and inspect it. Claw marks.. Why would there be claw marks inside the elevator? I look down on the ground. Blood? Now why would there be..? Oh no.

 _Chapter 9_

"Boss!" Someone yelled as they frantically ran into my office. I hope this isn't anything stupid. If it is, then I'm going to punch them in the face. They slammed a piece of paper onto my desk, breathing heavily.  
"what is it?" I ask, a little annoyed.  
"The uh.. You really need to have your office not so far away from the tower. Anyway! I found this on her bed," they said. I took the paper and opened it.  
 _Hello there, S.  
I'm sure you know that your little princess has gone missing, yes? If you want her back, come alone into warehouse 13. She'll be waiting for you there._  
The note ended there. Heh, no way am I going alone.  
"get them in here," I said.  
"Yes, sir!" They ran out of my office. I sighed to myself. Why did she have to get into trouble? Stupid human girl. I actually lied to her about being hunted, but she actually was? Damn. I had to lie to everyone except for Alphys, she was there when little missy walked in on us.  
Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, Muffet and Grillby soon walked into my office.  
"you know that missy went missing yesterday, yes?" I asked, and they all nodded. "i received a ransom note, said to come alone. no way in hell am i falling for that trap."  
"So you're wanting a plan to infiltrate their HQ, boss?" Alphys asked.  
I nodded. "we should only kill if it's necessary, got it?"  
"Will I be getting any money out of this?" Muffet asked. Of course, little miss Muffet here is only in if she can get money out of it. I pull out a bag of cash and toss it onto the desk. Her eyes practically change into dollar signs.  
"Alrighty, I'm in!" she yelled and desperately grabbed the bag of cash. I look at everyone else and they mutter things like, "Sure," or, "I'm in."  
"I'll get working on the plan. As usual, you want to do it under the cover of night?" Alphys asked, and I nodded.  
"everybody else, go get ready. we'll meet back up here to run over the plan."  
"Yessir!" they all yelled and scurried out of the room.

I stand over the layout of warehouse 13. Asriel came by earlier and gave me the blueprints for it. Alphys discusses with me how we are going to get in without being spotted. After most of the plan has been developed, Undyne walks in.  
"Boss, are we ready? It's already past nightfall," she says. I look over at Alphys who nods.  
"Alright, so first we go through this window here. Some of us are too big to get through so they would have to stay inside until we unlock the door next to it on the other side." She points to a specific point on the blueprint. "After that we would have to split up and look in every room to find her. Is that about clear to you all?"  
Everyone but me nods.  
"So, we're ready?" Undyne asks again.  
"yes, we are. let's head out," I say, walking out of my office door.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 9_

"Boss!" Someone yelled as they frantically ran into my office. I hope this isn't anything stupid. If it is, then I'm going to punch them in the face. They slammed a piece of paper onto my desk, breathing heavily.  
"what is it?" I ask, a little annoyed.  
"The uh.. You really need to have your office not so far away from the tower. Anyway! I found this on her bed," they said. I took the paper and opened it.  
 _Hello there, S.  
I'm sure you know that your little princess has gone missing, yes? If you want her back, come alone into warehouse 13. She'll be waiting for you there._  
The note ended there. Heh, no way am I going alone.  
"get them in here," I said.  
"Yes, sir!" They ran out of my office. I sighed to myself. Why did she have to get into trouble? Stupid human girl. I actually lied to her about being hunted, but she actually was? Damn. I had to lie to everyone except for Alphys, she was there when little missy walked in on us.  
Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, Muffet and Grillby soon walked into my office.  
"you know that missy went missing yesterday, yes?" I asked, and they all nodded. "i received a ransom note, said to come alone. no way in hell am i falling for that trap."  
"So you're wanting a plan to infiltrate their HQ, boss?" Alphys asked.  
I nodded. "we should only kill if it's necessary, got it?"  
"Will I be getting any money out of this?" Muffet asked. Of course, little miss Muffet here is only in if she can get money out of it. I pull out a bag of cash and toss it onto the desk. Her eyes practically change into dollar signs.  
"Alrighty, I'm in!" she yelled and desperately grabbed the bag of cash. I look at everyone else and they mutter things like, "Sure," or, "I'm in."  
"I'll get working on the plan. As usual, you want to do it under the cover of night?" Alphys asked, and I nodded.  
"everybody else, go get ready. we'll meet back up here to run over the plan."  
"Yessir!" they all yelled and scurried out of the room.

I stand over the layout of warehouse 13. Asriel came by earlier and gave me the blueprints for it. Alphys discusses with me how we are going to get in without being spotted. After most of the plan has been developed, Undyne walks in.  
"Boss, are we ready? It's already past nightfall," she says. I look over at Alphys who nods.  
"Alright, so first we go through this window here. Some of us are too big to get through so they would have to stay inside until we unlock the door next to it on the other side." She points to a specific point on the blueprint. "After that we would have to split up and look in every room to find her. Is that about clear to you all?"  
Everyone but me nods.  
"So, we're ready?" Undyne asks again.  
"yes, we are. let's head out," I say, walking out of my office door.

We exit the car a block away from warehouse 13 and run towards it. We reach the door that was on the blueprint, and it turns out that I'm the only one that can fit. I ignore the fact that maybe they did it on purpose and go through the tiny window. My feet hit the ground on the other side and I walk towards the door, only to realize that there's no knob on this side.  
"guys, there's no knob on this side," I inform them. "it's literally been taken out of the door."  
"What?! How is that possible?" Alphys yells. "You're gonna have to go by yourself, then. We'll look around to see if there is another way in." Then all of them run off. It's almost like as if my enemy knew I would be bringing backup.  
Looking around, this place doesn't house any rooms other than this. Looks like this place was meant for storing cars or something. I walk around the room. There's only one light on and it doesn't full the entire room. In fact it only fills one tiny spot in the room. I walk under it. Another light turns on, this time above some type of throne. And sitting in it.. was her.  
"Glad you could make it, little skeleton. Ahuhuhu~!" said a feminine voice. I looked towards where it came from and rage soon enveloped me. "pretitia," I said with anger.  
"Oh!" She acted like she was happy. "How kind of you to remember me, Sansy!"  
"you know i don't like being called by my name."  
"How could I forget?" She rolled her red, demonic-looking eyes. She squeezed little missy's cheeks with her hands.  
"Isn't she so adorable in this little outfit I gave her?" She motions to little missy's dress. It was mostly fuchsia and white. There were also a ton of bows along the hem. She turned her back to show one tied to her waist. I have no time for these shenanigans, I need to get her away from this woman.  
"okay, that's enough. just hand her back to us already."  
"Hm.." The woman thinks about my demand. "Nah, I don't think so. Besides I think she might be dead. Woopsie me~!" This filled me with rage. She can't be dead. If she was dead then I would be gone. Fairly few people or monsters know about this, but when you're born, you're born with a different person's soul. You would have to be born at the same exact time for this to work, though.  
"she's not dead," I said. The woman looks at me.  
"She's not? Well then, even more of a reason to keep her!" She laughed.  
"why did you want me to come here if you weren't going to return her?"  
"So I could kill you." She smiles evilly then laughs, "I'm just joking. Boss over here wanted to speak with you."  
She looked behind me and I turned around. Now why would someone want to speak with me? An old man was behind me, very tall.  
"Hello, there, little skeleton," he said. "I'm glad you came, but it would have been better if you came alone." He looks towards the door. "Luckily, none of them were able to fit in through the window- the only window. Now, I have a deal for you."  
"and that deal would be?"  
"Give up your soul and we'll set her free."

 _Chapter 10_

"give up my soul? are you crazy?! my body won't be able to function without my soul, thanks," I lied. That isn't necessarily true. A body can function without a soul, but maybe for only a day or two for a monster like me. If it was for a human they could keep on living because they're not dependent on magic.  
"Oh, I know. I'll only have your soul for just a little bit though. I'll return it to you when I'm done with it," the man said. I can't believe he's bargaining for my own soul. This is ridiculous.  
"fine.. only because it's for her."  
The man smiles wide and laughs. "Release her," he says. The woman snaps her fingers at his command and Missy gasps.  
"Wh..? What's going on?!" she yelled, looking around. Her glance landed on me and her eyes shrunk. "You.. You were in on this?!"  
"look, missy, i was not. I came here to-"  
"Shut up! I can't believe that you were in on this.. I never want to see you again!" Missy got up and ran out of the building.  
"Would you like to get this over with?" The man asked.  
Not in a million years.  
I attacked him with my magic, catching him off guard. He flew to the other side of the building from the amount of force behind it.  
"never," I say.  
"You promised, though. It's always bad to break a promise, right?" The man started shooting at me with a gun, thankfully I had the advantage.

I turned back for a millisecond to judge my distance so I wouldn't have to run anymore, but that was a bad thought. Why? WHY DO THIS TO ME? I didn't do anything to you, so why use me for a stupid little..  
I need sleep, and I have no other place but home- MY home. My thoughts were interrupted by a blue light breaking through the roof of the warehouse. The sight frightened me. Soon, the building collapsed. What if he's still in there? He's still a person. Granted, he's a really mean one, but I don't think he deserves to die. He is the leader of something, right? Doesn't his gang like him? I've made up my mind, I have to help him. I run back towards the collapsed building in search of S.

"S!" I called as I walked along the debris. This dress they put me in isn't helping at all. These shoes are slick, too.. No! I can't think of trivial things! I need to search for S. "S!" I called again and again.

But I get no answer.

I collapse onto the debris. My dress is torn, my shoes are tarnished, and my stockings are ripped. I cried. I cried S's name silently as hot tears streaked my cheeks.  
"I.. I need to keep searching," I sniffed. Ugh, I probably look so gross right now. I get back up and dig through the pieces of concrete in hopes of finding S.

..

I heard a groaning sound.  
"S? S, is that you?! Oh, please be you!" I find a cracked skull of a skeleton in the debris. "S..?" I say, putting the head into my lap after digging the rest of his body up. Blood from my hands covered his face, and his eye sockets were closed. Hopefully he isn't dead. Right? He can't be dead.. Right..?

He doesn't give a response.  
I cry. I sob. I call for help. But I don't think anybody can hear me in the middle of the night.  
"But nobody came.." I say to myself, very, very quietly. I lean down and lightly kiss his skeletal teeth. "Rest in peace if you are.." A few of my tears land on his head and stream down his own face.  
I closed my eyes for a moment, and when I opened them a blue soul floats right in front of my face. What..? Is this my soul..? Or his..? Another blink later and a green soul appeared. They circled each other and the green soul sunk into my chest, the blue into S'.  
"S?" I asked and he opened his eyes after coughing. I was suddenly filled with joy as I watched him sit up. "S! Oh, thank goodness!" I hugged him. I'm just so glad he's okay.  
"missy..? what? i thought you ran off," he said confusingly as he hugged back with one arm.  
"I came back after… After the building collapsed. I thought you died!" I looked up, staring into his eyes.  
"don't worry, something like that won't harm me," he smiles.  
"I'm glad," I say. All of this adrenaline finally had escaped from me, making me pass out in his arms.


End file.
